Hand-washing is globally recognized as the #1 method for disease prevention, yet there are numerous studies showing its misuse. The biggest concerns are not washing your hands long enough, not lathering with soap, or skipping out altogether. Even while organizations such as the CDC actively encourage their hand-washing guidelines, at home and within every industry there are several cases ranging from the common cold to a foodborne illness outbreak that can be prevented by following CDC hand-washing guidelines.
To combat the hand-washing compliance issues in several industries, the method of wearing a device that notifies the user to wash their hands when in proximity of another sensor has become common. However, its main restriction is that it limits the number of users to those who are given access to wear the device—which is commonly withheld for faculty/staff. Furthermore, the device purely serves as a reminder via notifications and does not provide any source of entertainment. Within the home, the technological advances are even fewer beyond the realm of automated soap dispensers and responsible parents lecturing children. Altogether, an encouraging and engaging experience that instills healthy hand-washing habits for both the community and the industry is lacking.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.